If I Die Tomorrow
by Toxic-Tears-123
Summary: SongFic to 'If I Die Tomorrow' by: Motley Crue. TornAshelin. I Don't Own Anything!


**If I Die Tomorrow**

* * *

_**I wake up to find myself  
After all these years**_

Torn rubbed his head as his vision came into focus. He felt something rub against his wrist and something like a needle stuck in his arm. He touched the thing around his wrist; it felt like plastic. Next he grazed the part of his arm that was irritated from something being pulled in and out of the skin; it was an IV.

The commander put his hand back to his side but felt hair under his fingers. Opening his eyes more fully her saw a lock of red hair under his hand.

_**And where all the time has gone  
Still seems so unclear**_

There was only one person he knew with red hair that would be sitting by his side, and that was Ashelin. The governess had pulled a chair up beside the bed and her head and arms were on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted as she slept.

Torn figured she had been there since he was brought in. He still didn't remember what had happened to get him here, but he'd figure that out when Ashelin woke up.

_**Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you**_

The commander tucked the hair that had been under his fingers behind Ashelin's long ear. She shifted a little and her head turned so it was facing him. Her eyes began to flutter lightly and soon slid open. She smiled at Torn, sitting up and yawning.

"How do you feel?" she questioned slightly concerned. _'At least he's awake,' _she thought _'he's gonna live. Thank Mar!'_

Torn nodded, "Pretty good, what happened?"

_**I know it's been so hard  
You should know**_

"There was a huge metalhead attack. One snuck up on you and you were knocked out. Thankfully one of your generals saw this and killed the metalhead before it killed you…" Ashelin trailed off lost in her own thoughts about 'what if' he'd been killed.

"Did we win?"

_**If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away**_

"Yeah," Torn looked like he was about to start asking a ton of questions but Ashelin cut him off "Nope, no worrying 'bout work. You need to rest."

"Okay, but just one question," she nodded for him to continue as she stood up to go talk to the doctors "How long have you been here?"

_**I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?**_

"Since they brought you in two weeks ago."

_**You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow**_

Ashelin then turned to leave. But Torn stopped her.

"Ashelin?"

_**It brings out the worst in me  
When you're not around**_

"Yeah" she answered turning back to him.

"I love you" a smile formed on both their faces as he said it.

_**I miss the sound of your voice  
The silence seems so loud**_

"I love you too, Torn" then Ashelin left to tend to business and Torn laid back down to try and get some sleep.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

"Ashelin? Ashelin?! Ashelin!" Torn kept calling but no one would answer. He kept searching through the debris of what use to be the old palace. His icy blue eyes caught something red sticking out from behind one of the many piles of rock and cement.

"Ashelin?!" Torn dashed over to it and saw the governess' limp form lying behind it in a pool of her own blood. Torn knelt down and ripped his shirt and bandanna in many long strips to cover up some of the deep cuts on her body.

_**Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you**_

Ashelin pulled her head off the ground a little to look at Torn. She smiled softly and lifted her bloody hand to touch Torn's cheek. He jumped at first not realizing it was her but soon relaxed a bit.

"Torn, I love you" she whispered, her voice barley able to hear.

_**I know it's been so hard  
But you should know**_

"I love you too, Ash," he smiled back at her "but don't act like this is your final hour, 'cause it isn't."

"I know" her smile began to fade and she soon went limp again. Torn picked her up and carried her out of the mess of rock and rubble.

_**If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away**_

Torn paced the waiting room as he waited for news on the governess. Many people stared at him as they walked around the hospital, either going to see a patient or going to get back to work after break.

The commander's head shot up when he saw the doctor taking care of Ashelin walk into the waiting room.

_**I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?**_

"And?" Torn asked eagerly wanting to know the answer.

"She's gonna be fine," he began with a smile but the smile soon faded "but the governess did have a lot of head trauma and might have amnesia. We don't know yet. She's woken up but she hasn't talked to anyone. You can go see her if you want."

_**You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow**_

Without waiting for the doctor to finish the sentence, Torn was sprinting down the hall towards Ashelin's room. He skidded to a halt outside her door and took a moment to catch his breath before walking in.

The red head was sitting up in the bed gazing out the window. She had multiple bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, and torso. There were a few spots on her face that had to be stitched up, but she looked fine other than that.

_**I spent all my life  
Looking for our innocence  
I've got nothing to lose, one thing to prove**_

She turned her head to him slowly. They just stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence till Torn broke it.

"Ashelin?"

_**I won't make the same mistakes  
And now I know**_

"Yeah, Torn" she answered. Torn smiled a bit. _'Good,'_ he thought _'she's alive and she remembers who I am."_

"You feeling alright?" he asked grabbing a chair and pulling up beside the bed.

_**That everything will be okay  
If I die tomorrow**_

"Yeah" she gave him a light smile. Torn put his hand on hers and began to tell her how much he was worried. She laughed slightly at some of the thing he told her, then he went on talking about what he'd done if she's died.

This was a side of Torn the governess had never seen before. The commander was completely worried about her and didn't do anything but pace the waiting room while she had been out for two days.

After he finished, Torn looked down somewhat embarrassed. But Ashelin pulled his head back up and kissed him softly. After they broke apart for some much needed air they smiled at each other. Ashelin scooted over in her bed to make room for Torn whom didn't argue and sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they sat in comfortable silence.

**_If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow  
If I die tomorrow  
_**


End file.
